stelladndfandomcom-20200214-history
Giastorm
Giastorm was a Forest Gnome Rogue and a member of Hixan & Co. He is played by Kai. Description Appearance Giastorm is now a blue skinned tiefling. (Used to be a gnome) He is 5 ft. 11 in. (1.8 m) and quite skinny, 153 lbs. (69.39 kg). He wears some dark travelers clothes and some light leather armour, generally covered by a dark green cloak. He has bright yellow (formerly turquoise) eyes and a glowing smile for those who get to see it. Personality Giastorm is very slow to trust, and often will make efforts to not even be around people he doesn't know. He is also a bit of a kleptomaniac, not to an extreme, but he often feels the need to take at least one valuable item anywhere he goes. He is very chaotic, and often never feels the need to be serious about anything. He jokes through every situation, and uses that to cover up any pain he may feel. Because of this, he loves to mess with people and will do anything to point out someones stupidity or ignorance if they deserve it. Despite this, however, he takes care of those he cares about, and does not want them to come to any harm. If he sees someone he cares about get hurt, he will do anything to rectify it, and if that person makes an enemy, then that's Giastorm's enemy. Biography Background Giastorm grew up in a small gnomish forest village. At the age of 35, he had no partner and lived with his parents, and they despised him for it, and soon kicked him out. After meeting a kind stranger who gave him some small fetch jobs, he found out that this stranger was a part of the thieves guild called The Front. It scared him at first, but eventually the fetch jobs became theft jobs, and Giastorm ended up making a fine thief. The guild pushed for him to reveal his home town, and eventually he gave in, allowing them to see past the spells used to mask the village from outsiders. Soon the entire guild had infiltrated, and sacked the town, leaving no resources for it or anyone in it to last or recover. Horrified at his actions, Giastorm left the guild, and is now hated by most major crime syndicates, as well as most law since he steals to get by. Home Giastorm was a loser in his home, and had no worth to the village or his family. Unlike most gnomes, who have a natural inclination for life and being active, Giastorm never really felt that or anything like that. Gnomes are expected to have families of their own by 40. at 35, Giastorm was nowhere and going nowhere, and so his parents kicked him out of the house and told him to get a life. He lived in the forest for some time, clueless as to what to do, until a kind man from the nearby city of Empetria offered him some small jobs. He was happy to earn some coin and agreed, soon learning the man was from one of the thieves guilds in Empetria. This worried him, but he had no choice and kept working with him. Soon enough, his first theft job came up, and he was intimidated into accepting. he did just fine, and so continued taking them. Over time, the jobs became more and more, and he received ample training for them. Without even realising, he had become a member of The Front, constantly doing jobs with them and living in their quarters. Soon after, they asked him to reveal his village to them. Like before, he tried to resist, but was pressured into accepting, not expecting what would happen next. Not a day after he told them the location, the village was ransacked by the entire guild, and there was nothing left. He walked through the remains of what he'd done, and knew that no one would make it. Horrified, he tried to confront the guild master, who attempted to kill him. He just barely made it out, and stayed around the city for a small time longer, until a job went wrong and he was chased out. Personal Travel After this he spent some years alone, learning some skills but not talking to anyone, especially not after the traumatising experience that was his time in Empetria. he moved from small town to small town, not noting anything special, and just stealing enough from the richest people around to get by. Around this time, however, he had a lot of off time, and spent it honing the skills he learned previously, becoming very adept in the art of stealth and using his tools to his advantage. He spent a lot of this time on reflection as well, thinking about what he'd done to his family and the people of his village. He contemplated many things around this time to escape his feelings, from leaving the continent to some very dark thoughts. He made it through though, thanks to his natural happiness and want for it, and the feeling that he was still alive, despite the fact that he shouldn't and didn't deserve to be, which carried him to finally finding happiness. Meeting the group During this time traveling, Giastorm came upon a town called Nadity on his way. The summer festival was happening at the time, and he decided the distraction of the festival might make it a good place and time to stop. A dragonborn approached him at the gates and called him small, and he took note of this since it was the first human interaction with anyone besides shopkeepers he'd had in years. He saw the dragonborn a couple more times, but, when goblins attacked the town, especially noted his prowess in battle. As he moved with the group to the cave and went inside, he took advantage of this and formed a bond with the Dragonborn Fighter named Hixan who became his best friend. Beginning of the campaign Arc I Session 1 Session 2 Session 3 Session 4 Relationships Hixan Hixan is currently Giastorm's best friend. After a long period of loneliness and a lack of worth or any feeling of purpose, Hixan's innate goodness and tolerance of Giastorm's behavior has given him hope that maybe there is a point to living. He doesn't know what Hixan is thinking at any point, and is always fascinated by the random things he says and does. All he knows is that, regardless of the short time they've known each other, he would kill and die just to keep him safe, and when he sees anyone hurt Hixan he gets angry and will very often run straight at them with the intent to kill. Ziri (Former PC) Giastorm barely knew Ziri, but from what he saw she was pathetic and not fit for anything but a cushy town life, and so he was not sad to see her go or surprised when she ran away. Aros Aros has not made much impact on Giastorm, but he sees him as a person very similar to himself in terms of character. Koin Koin has not impacted Giastorm much, but he respects both his apathy and natural intelligence and dexterous abilities, and is interested to see him do more. He also wonders what life is like as a tiefling, and always feels bad for people of discriminated races. However, now being a tiefling himself, he feels a stronger bond with him since they are the same rare and discriminated race. Arlyl Giastorm sees Arlyl as a mysterious figure and is, as with Hixan, fascinated and amused by his awkward interactions. He also naturally likes druids, being raised in the forest, and so is glad to travel with one. Samson Giastorm, again, doesn't know much about Samson, but sees him as a sort of leader-like figure. The other members, for some inexplicable reason, sometimes see Giastorm as a leader. However, due to his overall low self esteem, he cannot see himself in this light, and instead puts that role to Samson because of him being the only person in the group who even attempts to clean up after the others mess, and makes the least messes himself. However he does not see him as very useful in combat, because of his history of missing shots, despite his clear role as ranger. Asper Giastorm doesn't care much for or pay attention to Asper, although he does note her usefulness in combat. He is also envious of how easily she gets Hixans attention, and is often nervous when he talks to or about her because he sees her as his replacement to be Hixans friend because of how much they have in common. Character information Goals Giastorm just wants to prove himself to be useful to the group, and whenever he does anything he is constantly sure he is doing it wrong, but people congratulate him so he figures he is doing ok, and keeps going. He also wants to, above all, keep Hixan safe and be a good friend to him, and often shows or does that by stopping himself from doing things Hixan wouldn't want him to do or doing things he often wouldn't because Hixan does them. Notable items * Ring of Protection (Scavenged from a goblin in the first quest to a dungeon) * Shortsword * Dark-Glass dagger (gift from Hixan) Current items *500 ball bearings *1 Blanket *6 candles *1 Crossbow bolt case *Travelers clothes *15 Crossbow bolts *1 Grappling hook *Leather armour *2 Oil flasks *4 Pitons *1 Pouch *2 Rations (1 day) *Hempen Rope *2 Sacks *2 Strings *Thieves Tools *1 Tinderbox *1 Waterskin Former items * Coded Letters * Eleven Boots (Advantage on Stealth checks, stolen after passed out) Abilities Tiefling abilities * Darkvision (Dim light for 60 ft. as bright light and dark as dim light, only shades of grey) *Hellish Resisitance (Resistance to fire damage) *Infernal Legacy (Know the thaumaturgy cantrip, can cast hellish rebuke at 3rd level as a 2nd-level spell, and darkness spell at 5th level, and regain both after a long rest, Cha is the spellcasting ability) Gnome abilities (Former) *Gnome Cunning (Advantage on Int, Wis, and Cha Saves against magic) *Natural Illusionist (knows the minor illusion cantrip) *Speak with Small Beasts Feats *Skilled *Lucky Rogue abilities *Expertise (Perception, Stealth) *Sneak Attack (2d6 if given advantage, another enemy of creature is within 5 ft., or no other creatures are within 5 ft.) *Thieves' Cant *Cunning action *Roguish Archetype: Swashbuckler **Fancy Footwork (If a melee attack is made on a creature, that creature can't make opportunity attacks for rest of turn) **Rakish Audacity (Can add Charisma modifier to initiative rolls and adds to sneak attack) Quotations *"Shut up human"- Usually said to Samson *"Tell Hixan, I love him!" - Giastorm's last words when he died in Arc I Trivia *Giastorm is heavily based off of the player that controls him, Kai *Giastorm started as a forest gnome, but after dying was reincarnated as a tiefling